Talk About Chaos
by racooncity
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is torn. Whether he should cry, laugh, smile, grimace, scream, sigh, go out there and kill the idiots, or just sit still, enduring the speech, and put on a poker face. He decided on the last one. TYL world, 1827, shounen-ai.


Title: Talk about Chaos

Pairing: 1827

Disclaimer: I not own KHR lah. Well the President _is _an OC of mine…/shot

Warning : err soft shounen-ai, I guess. Really, REALLY soft. ;; lil' bit of 1827, no need to squint for it.

* * *

><p><em>お誕生日おめでとう、雲雀 恭弥! Selamat Ulang tahun, Hibari Kyouya! 祝你生日快乐，云雀恭弥！Happy Birthday, Hibari-san~!<em>

_5 fanfictions for the 5__th__ day of the 5__th__ month of the year. Dearest readers, credits definitely go to __**Hibari Kyouya**__ who I dedicate this fic to. HIS VONGOLA GEAR IS SO FRIGGIN' COOL, DAMNIT.__**Happy birthday**__, darliiiiiiiiii- *tonfa'd*_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, the brunette with brown honey eyes, the 20-year-old boss of the vigilante-turned-mafia Vongola, the boss of the head of the Italian mafia, is torn.<p>

Torn about what he should do. Whether he should cry, laugh, smile, grimace, scream, sigh, go out there and kill the idiots, or just sit still, enduring the speech, and put on a poker face.

He decided on the last one. Sit still, enduring the speech, and put on a poker face. He will live through this, he vowed to himself. He will live through this and knock some sense to those idiots later.

Tsuna was called by the current President of Italy as the Head of Italian Mafias. Other mafia bosses are –mysteriously— either injured, hospitalized, or deceased due to the recent fights that have been happening for the past months.

Now, you're asking why he's there, sitting calmly and politely as the President nearly blasted his ears off?

I'll tell you why.

His Guardians, along with his smaller allied families, have destroyed many national monuments, along with civilian buildings and transportation facilities in several cities of the country. Yes, his Guardians. The same exact Guardians that forms a half-circle behind his seat.

Why the President? Simple. The mayors of the broken cities are simply too afraid to sit in front of the _mafia boss_. It's to be expected, really. Mafia bosses are mostly stereotyped as cruel, ruthless people with ice cold heart and sadistic mind. But that's just not Tsuna. Thank goodness the President is facing Tsuna instead of the other mafia bosses. Tsuna might be kind and soft, but he can be scary when he wants to be.

The President has been talking about the complaints, the damage, blah, blah, blah. Honestly, Tsuna doesn't care. He can't care less, really. He lost some sleep last night because of the paperwork he had to finish. He almost dozed off when he heard a piece of what the President was saying.

"…so all of the amercement will be entrusted upon the Vongola family—"

Wait, _what_?

"—pardon me, but did you just say that all of the fines are going to be on Vongola family?" Tsuna quickly asked.

"Yes. Since Vongola is, after all, the head of the Mafia families, the mayors had decided to put them all on your family's tab. The papers will be sent to you later. The total cost is about 100 million euro, including the cost for fixing up the national monuments in…"

Tsuna tightened his loose grip on the armrests. It was barely visible for the President to see, and it was basically the only visible after-effect on him.

Don't get him wrong. The Vongola family is freaking _wealthy_. They would not be troubled by this at all, sure, they won't. But Tsuna _know _that _all _of the papers will be stacked on _his _desk. And then he would have to hold meetings to split the cost and everything. And then he would have to manage the economy instability that comes _afterwards_.

Tsuna wanted to just put his head on the desk and groan. But he refrained.

"…Understood. Is that all?" Tsuna straighten his back politely. The President said yes, that is all. And so, the meeting ended.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's Guardians wanted to do nothing but go and teach the mayors of the broken cities some… <em>lessons<em>, but their boss solemnly and firmly said that they should _not _add more damages.

It was an easy task, actually. It's like a chain event.

If the Guardians go out and damage more things, they will send him more paperwork and things to fix.

If Tsuna has _more _paperwork, he'll be stressed, and most probably he will fall sick because of the lack of rest he's supposed to have.

If Tsuna falls sick, that means _disaster._

Of course, we're talking from experience here. It has happened before, and it… let's just say it was not pretty.

* * *

><p>The car door was held open by one of the staffs. Tsuna walked out of the car. He felt light-headed. The stacks of papers on his desk are high enough to make him stay there for two weeks non-stop, and now this…<p>

He almost lost his balance and trip down, if not for Hibari who quickly circled his arm around Tsuna, hence effectively stopping the brunette from falling on his face. The raven-haired man scooped the younger man to a bridal-style position and they went off, most probably their room.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Kyouya." Tsuna smiled as he was laid on the bed. He feels <em>really <em>sleepy right now. He closed his eyes and was about to doze off when he heard Hibari said something soft, so soft until it can be considered as a whisper…

"I'll make sure they'll pay."

_Oh, no._

* * *

><p>AN: Lmao okay I'm done with another one.

This is the shortest of the first four ;; what's going on with meeee? ;A;

Hope you enjoyed it, Hibari~ please R&R!


End file.
